We Have Each Other (SWB)
"We Have Each Other" is the fifth and final episode of Season 1 of Survivors We Become. It is the fifth episode overall. Synopsis The group may finally have their way out of the forest. Plot Opening from where the previous episode left off, Angel and Ashleigh are running through the woods, both breathing heavily. Ashleigh is slowing down, not able to keep up with Angel. She yells for her friend to wait many times, after about four times she finally stops. "What did you mean back there? Wouldn't be the first time." She asks, catching her breath. Angel looks away and mutters, "It's not important, come-" Ashleigh grabs her arm. "Tell me what you and your boyfriend did, Angel!" "What we had to, Okay?! There's more important matters right now, so come on!" Ashleigh huffs and follows Angel as she runs. Meanwhile, Spencer steps towards Tobias. "Who are you people?" He asks. Tobias' men have guns. "We're people trying to survive. Just like you." "Don't you know what's been going on?" One man, Reed, asks. Another one, Todd, rolls his eyes. "They obviously don't, seeing as they've been here." Tobias' head snaps to them. "Will you two shut your mouths?!" He snaps before looking at the others again with a smile. "Alright, now we've clearly been watching you, but it's because we have a camp close by." "A camp? We don't need a camp, we need a hospital. Look at us!" Rebecca says, motioning to everyone. They're all starving and tired, some still injured from the crash. "So, how about you get someone from your camp to send out the help we've been waiting for for five damn days!" The four men look to one another. Tobias shifts and clears his throat. "The world ended." He states. Everyone mutters, asking what he means. Spencer steps forward. "What do you mean 'ended?'" Spencer asks. "There was a sickness. It would kill you and then you would come back. But not as yourself. You would attack anyone that was alive, eat them, kill them, make them sick." Tobias says. Cathy shakes her head. "There was talk about a sickness, but I didn't think it was this bad." "My camp has a doctor. My sister, Dani. She's the best doctor there is, she can help you all." Tobias says with a small smile. "Please. We want to help people." Spencer turns to Rebecca. "Well, I want these kids to get to safety. I say we do it." "But 'we' aren't all here." Spencer replies, implying Angel, Ashleigh, Mike, Billie and the others are still gone. "I'm sorry. We can't. We have people still out in the woods, looking for help." Spencer says to Tobias. He nods. "I know, we saw them go. We can wait for them, or send someone out to find them." Suddenly, Angel and Ashleigh run from the woods, panting. Robin and Stevie run to them, grabbing water bottles. They give them to the girls, helping them calm down. Spencer, Rebecca and Tobias walk towards them. "What happened to you two?!" Rebecca demands. Angel looks at them. "Lisa... She was dead, but she... she came back to life!" Spencer and Rebecca look to one another, others in the camp whisper things. Josh steps forward. "W-Where is she?" He asks. Cleo shushes him, pulling him back with Rudy and Rick. "She attacked us. Angel had to... to..." Ashleigh can't finish. She begins crying, covering her face. Robin hugs her friend, whispering that she's okay now. Josh glares at Angel. "You killed her?!" He yells. "Josh, stop it, leave her alone!" Cleo yells, trying to push him back. He shoves her to the side, making her trip and fall. Rudy and Maddie help her up, everyone watching as Josh walks to Angel. Tobias grabs his gun. "Kid, back up." He says. "She did what she had to. Go back to your friends." "Just shoot me. We're all dead anyway if what you're saying is true!" He yells through tears. Cathy walks towards the situation, making other students back away. "Mr. Ryan, that is enough!" She warns. Josh and Tobias glare at one another. Angel slowly stands, shuffling away from the situation. Josh sees her and bolts, grabbing her and putting her in a headlock and using her as a shield. "If you kill me, you'll have to shoot her, too!" He yells, chuckling. Angel screams, trying to get away, but Josh tightens his grip. "Let her go!" Tobias yells. Many people in the camp yell for him to let go. Rebecca looks to Spencer for help but notices he's gone. She looks around before everyone hears a loud thud, followed by Josh falling, Angel pulling away, gasping for air. Spencer stands above Josh with a rock in his hand, revealing he hit Josh over the head with it. Tobias steps forward and smirks at him. "I see making you leader was definitely a great choice." He says before kneeling and checking to see if Josh is alive. "He's gone." He says, shaking his head. He pulls out a knife and hands it to Spencer, many people gasping. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Cleo yells. Angel steps forward. "If you don't destroy the brain, they come back." She says. "Ashleigh and I found some things in a cabin in the woods. It said the world was over, the dead were rising and you could only officially kill them if you destroyed their brains." Tobias looks at her. "You found the cabin?" He asks. Angel nods. "Now, wanna tell us why you had the driver take us through the woods?" She asks, crossing her arms. Spencer looks at him questionably. Meanwhile, Mike's group slows down from running, Billie collapsing. Mitch kneels beside him. "Come on, Bill, we need to keep going." He says. Billie shakes his head. "I-I can't. What the hell is happening around here, Mitch?! Dead people are coming back and-and eating people! Mika and Dean are dead!" Mike kneels down. "Listen, Mr. Kyle, I know this is hard, but you need to get up!" Mitch and Mike stand, Mitch holding his hand down for Billie. He grabs it, being pulled up by Mitch. "We're almost at camp. We'll warn the others." "If it isn't too late for them, that is." Andrea mutters. The others look at her and she shrugs. "Hey, I'm just saying. What we saw could have happened to them, too." At the camp, Tobias is explaining what happened to Spencer, Rebecca, Cathy, Angel and Stevie in the woods. "We had suspected something was happening and wanted to get as many people towards us as possible. We're a safe place, especially against the biters. We have walls, they can't get through. We just wanted to get as many people to safety." "And as for the rest of our senior class?" Cathy asks. Tobias sighs, looking down. "The camp you were all going to for the weekend was overrun. The first night they were there, all of them were attacked and killed. The military had to go in, but not even they could save anyone." "Where is the military right now? Shouldn't they be helping people?" Stevie asks. Tobias shakes his head. "They set up camps of their own, places for people to stay. However, my dad has discovered it's temporary. They're planning on abandoning all those people if they can't stop the virus." "Then what? All those people will just have to survive alone?" Rebecca asks. Tobias shrugs. "I mean, it's different for every city or town. Some places are going to be abandoned and people will have to fend for themselves. But cities, like Atlanta, Boston, Los Angeles... They're going to bomb them to make sure the biters are all killed." The group is silent, all processing things. Ashleigh suddenly runs up, saying, "They're back." They all walk towards the clearing, seeing Billie, Mike, Andrea and Mitch walking up. Stevie hugs Billie, Robin kisses Mitch, Ashleigh and Angel hug Andrea, Rebecca and Cathy approach Mike. "Where are the other two students?" Rebecca asks. Mike sighs, shaking his head. Cathy covers her mouth, asking what happened. Mike looks at the other students. "I don't think it's best to talk about here." Tobias approaches Spencer. "Well, looks like your friends are back." He says. "So, what'll it be? Will you join us?" "You followed us and watched us. I've had people dying here for days, and you just watched us. Now you want us to join you?" He asks, shaking his head. "We'll come with you. But we won't be staying long. We just want to get out of these woods." Tobias nods, saying, "Fine. As long as you at least come with us, I'm satisfied." "Spencer!" The two look over, Stevie is looking his way. Her eyes are filled with fear, many others are looking at something. Stevie points. "Look!" Spencer and Tobias walk over and Spencer's jaw drops. On the road, a massive group of undead is emerging from the woods. Rebecca gasps, shaking her head. "They're... They're real." She whispers. Spencer steps back and gets everyone's attention. "Come on! Get only what you, we're leaving, NOW!" Everyone runs to grab their things, some people bumping into each other. Amber and Maddie are grabbing their bags. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Amber yells to Maddie, who nods. Before they can stand up, Maddie is grabbed from behind by a biter and it sinks its teeth into her neck, pulling her down and biting into her again. Both girls scream. Amber grabs the tree branch from before and swings at the biter, making the biter roll of her friend. It stands again, but Amber raises the branch above her head and knocks the biter down, killing it. Angel grabs her bag, tossing Robin and Stevie theirs as well. Robin turns and comes face to face with a biter. She screams as it grabs her shoulders and they fall. Robin pushes it away from her, but it snaps at her. Stevie is trying to pull it away, but it's no use. Angel pulls out her knife and stabs the biter in the back of the head, twisting it and shoving it away. She helps Robin up and the girls run. Spencer grabs his bag and turns, watching the chaos unfold. He watches a few students get killed and has a flashback to the night before the trip. He then sees Alex, but it's not the way he wanted to see him. Alex is dead, one of the biters. He approaches Spencer, snarling as he stumbles. Spencer lets out a sob before grabbing the knife Tobias had given him before. He then walks to Alex and stabs him in the chest multiple times, letting out frustrated grunts. Rebecca and Mitch both see him and run to him. "Spencer! Spencer, come on, just kill him!" Spencer stabs his best friend in the head before shoving him down. Mitch snaps his fingers. "Come on, they're surrounding us, we have to go!" He yells. The three run, most of the others already running down the road. Later, they have slowed down. Cathy and Connor are walking together. "Am I going to be with dad soon?" Connor asks. Cathy looks at her son. "No, Connor. You and I will be here for a long time." Connor doesn't say anything, just looks around. Billie and Stevie are walking close together. Stevie looks at him. "Do you want to talk?" She asks. He shakes his head. "Okay. If you change your mind." She says, looking forward. Mitch, Robin and Ashleigh are walking together. Robin and Ashleigh are whispering, Ashleigh telling her about Angel. Mitch is staring at Billie. "Mitch, can you-... Mitch." Robin says, snapping him back to reality. She looks where he was looking and then back at him. "Nevermind." She says harshly, looking at Ashleigh again. Rebecca and Mike are walking side by side. "So, what did you see?" She asks. Mike sighs. "The dead came back. They killed two students under my care." He says. Rebecca nods, sighing. "I'm sorry. That must be terrible." She then looks to Spencer and excuses herself, walking to him. "Are you alright?" She asks. He nods silently. She sighs. "You know, I had a brother. You remind me of him. He was just like you. He was so caring, always trying to help others. However, his problem was he never helped himself. Spencer, you're doing great with leading us, but you need to help yourself, too. I don't think you can do this on your own." He doesn't say anything. She sighs and starts backing away. "I'm here when you're ready to talk." "Alright, everyone. Good news, we'll be at camp by sunrise." Tobias yells, earning a few low "Yay"'s. The group continue on into the night. Co-Stars *Katie Strain as Marina Crane *Karissa Strain as Miranda Crane *Justin Deeley as Mr. Collins *Sydney Park as Amber Nickols *Justin Tinucci as Rick Miller *Katie Quinn as Maddie Lawson *Phillip Wampler as Jamie Prescott *Rachel Downey as Harper Reynolds *Shameik Moore as Rudy Bronson *Max Klemm as Jonas *Sara Anne as Abigail *Noel Fisher as Reed *Jim Parrack as Todd *Dacre Montgomery as Chase Adamson Deaths *Josh Ryan *Maddie Lawson *Jamie Prescott *Alex Langford (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *Four unnamed Crestview Bus Crash Survivors. Your Rating How would you rate "We Have Each Other" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *Last appearance of Josh Ryan. *Last appearance of Maddie Lawson. *Last appearance of Jamie Prescott. *Last appearance of Alex Langford. (Zombified) **Alex is the first main character to die. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)